Seduce Me
by ZaaaR
Summary: In which Draco attempts to seduce the ever elusive Harry Potter. The only problem is that Harry's already got a plan thwarting lover. SLASH, DMHP, CDHP.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ; I own nothing but the plot.

Warnings ; SLASH.

Summary; In which Draco attempts to seduce the ever elusive Harry Potter. The only problem is, Harry's already got plan thwarting lover.

-

"Look at them, Blaise," Draco sneered, eyes locked on the Gryffindor table. Blaise gave him an uninterested snort, finding his dinner much more interesting than Draco's little infatuation with the Golden Boy. He never said it out loud, for fear of Draco's wrath at calling his feelings for Harry Potter 'little'.

After all, Draco was convinced that what they had was love. He didn't seem to understand that it was one-sided.

He looked over at the blonde, spoon raised half way into his mouth, and paused. Draco had a look in his eye. That was _never _good. His eyes gleamed with a malicious sparkle and his grin looked menacing. "I'm going to make Potty mine."

Blaise spluttered out his soup, spraying it all over Pansy Parkinson and the new robes she had been bragging about to Theodore. Ignoring her outraged call, Blaise stared wide eyed at the smug blond. "You're an idiot. A stupid, stupid idiot," Blaise shook his head, wondering how Draco was going to pull anything off with Potter's over possessive boyfriend breathing down his neck.

"Watch me, Blaise, he'll be head over heels when I'm through," Draco whispered, eyes taking in Potter's slim form almost obsessively. "You know what?" Draco turned bright eyes to Blaise. "I'm going to start now." Draco got up fluidly, robs billowing around him as he walked briskly to the other side of the hall.

Blaise buried his head in his hands, feeling a headache coming on. Draco was dead, oh, he was _so _dead. He started planning Draco's funeral. Both body and heart . . . and soul.

Gasps echoed in the hall, and Blaise' head snapped up. His eyes widened dramatically and he didn't have to look around to know everyone was in the same state. For at the Gryffindor table, Draco had his lips planted firmly onto Harry Potter's. His arms were wound tight around the smaller boy's waist and Potter was halfway off the bench having been pulled up forcefully by the blonde.

No one noticed the Hufflepuff that stood behind Draco, a thunderous expression on his handsome face. No one noticed the hand that gripped Draco's shoulder, pulling him back and socking him right on his nose. Well, not until Draco started screaming bloody murder at said Hufflepuff. His eyes blazed as he glared at an equally enraged Cedric Diggory. "Hands off, Malfoy," Cedric growled, hands curled, ready to let another fist loose.

Draco, instead of normal people, stood up straight, and even though he was shorter than the bronze haired male, looked intimidating. "Jealous, Diggory? Upset that little Potty didn't push me away?" He smirked that infuriating Malfoy smirk that looked arrogant and superior despite the bloody nose and shot a seductive glance at Harry, who still hadn't gotten over the shock at being kissed by a Malfoy. Cedric's fist's tightened at the look.

He took Malfoy by his collar, anger heightened at the indifferent look Malfoy was giving him, pulled a fist back—

"Cedric Diggory!" His head snapped to the door's of the Great Hall. Minerva McGonagall was not someone to piss off.

He dropped Malfoy, and lowered his eyes. He was prefect and he wanted nothing on his permanent record. "Why, Mister Diggory, I expected better of you," she reprimanded. "A prefect caught fist fighting? Why I never."

He heard Malfoy give a soft laugh and he glared at the blonde, but a smirk was his only response.

"You as well, Mister Malfoy. I expected much, much better," She tsked loudly. The hall was still silent, eyes all focused on them. Cedric fidgeted, he never liked the limelight. Draco on the other hand, looked to be sucking it all up.

"Come along, then. The two of you will be serving detention for the rest of the week," she glared at the two of them.

Before being whisked away by McGonagall to what he assumed would be hell on earth, Harry finally snapped out his shock. He stepped forward, placing a hand on Cedric's arm. "Professor, Cedric was only protecting my—" Harry looked for the right word. "—virtue," He settled for that. Though Cedric knew it must've been a blow to his manly pride at sounding like such a damsel in distress.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the action. Potter was supposed to be by _his _side. Not Cedric Fucking Diggory. No matter, he would bid his time, and in the end, he'd be the one Potter was looking at with such adoring green eyes.

McGonagall sighed. "It's no excuse, Mister Potter," she turned her gaze towards Draco and Cedric. "Come along, boys," she turned on her heel and swept out of the hall.

Cedric glared at Malfoy once more before pulling Harry close and kissed him—hard. The hall ooh-ed and ah-ed, all waiting for the Slytherin Prince's reaction. They got none, for Draco was already out the door.

They slumped in their seats, obviously hoping for a more _successful _and_ exciting _fist fight. But really, everything that had already happen tonight was more drama they were used to.

Cedric released Harry, but not before Harry could give him an apologetic kiss, sweet and chaste and so very Harry. Cedric smiled and gave a reassuring one back, making unwanted spectators sigh dreamily.

He then walked after Draco, constantly glaring. Draco looked smug—happy even, despite being socked by Diggory and later sent to detention, for he saw what no one else did. Potter hadn't stopped touching his lips the entire time.

And that was enough to reassure Draco that he had more than just a passing chance.

-

Draco slumped out the detention room, tired and cranky and upset. Not only was Diggory a total bore, he was a real tosser when pissed.

Maybe he shouldn't have made out with his boyfriend in the hall—Draco snorted. It was the best thing he'd ever done. Potter tasted so sweet, and fit in his arms so snugly. His body felt hardened, no doubt from all those Quidditch practices, yet so soft. Draco shivered, eyes darkening in lust.

Oh, he'd have Harry Potter.

. . . As soon as he got rid of Diggory.

His eyes caught Diggory heading to the Gryffindor common rooms, and his eyes of lust turned into a hateful glare. Diggory didn't deserve Potter. He didn't deserve soft whispers and loving touches. He didn't deserve kind glances and beauty laid before him.

No, Draco deserved all those things. He deserved everything Potter could give. He had loved the green eyed teen the longest, the strongest and he asked for nothing in return.

Until now.

He followed Diggory, casting an D**isillusionment Charm to hide himself as he sneaked into the Gryffindor common room after the older teen.** **Potter was sitting by the fire, eyes pensive when he caught sight of Cedric. He patted the seat next to him, inviting Cedric to sit. They got comfortable, with Cedric's arm around Harry and the green eyed teen's head comfortable on a broad shoulder, eyes closed. ** **They sat silently, staring into the fire, neither aware of the sharp eyes that had settle on them. **

"**Cedric?" Harry kept his gaze on the fire, biting his lip. A habit that showed he was nervous, and Cedric knew that.** The seventh year prefect tightened his hold. If this was about Malfoy—"Yeah?" He prompted. He felt Harry take his course hand, and caressed it, feeling the rough palms and fingers. Cedric shivered.

"What are you doing after graduation?" Harry paused, furrowing his brows. "Are we—" Cedric laughed, startling him. He felt his boyfriend burry his face into his hair, and he grew a bit offended. It really wasn't funny, here he was worried and upset and all Cedric did was laugh at him? He tried to get up, but Cedric pulled him back, his eyes apologetic. "Harry," he said. "I'm not going to just up and leave," he gave Harry a peck on the lips.

"I wouldn't—couldn't—" his grey eyes were suddenly so intense that he felt himself heat up. Cedric leaned in closer, and Harry closer his eyes, ready to lean in the rest of the way—

THUMP.

He opened his eyes again. "Cedric?" "Ow." A tome had landed heavily onto Cedric's head and he appeared to be out of it. Harry was sure that if this were a cartoon, Cedric would have had those annoying stars spinning around his head. Muggles were just so creative.

-

TBC.

Please review, it helps so much with my motivation! ^^ I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer ; I own nothing but the plot.

Warnings ; SLASH.

A/N ; Thank you SO much the reviews! That totally brightened up my day. ^^ Anyway, since everyone was just so wonderful, I decided to post up the second chapter.

And ohmygod, I just realized how many typo's I had in the last chapter. ;/ Don't worry, I'll try to fix it!

-

-

Cedric left somewhere around midnight and Harry trudged tiredly up the stairs. His eyes dropped and he was so close to falling asleep on the floor. But he forced his eyes to open and his legs to move as he wasn't very keen on freezing the whole night away.

He plopped onto his bed, the one closest to the door, ready and willing to fall asleep before he realized he hadn't brushed his teeth. Harry groaned. It was the thought of an extra terrible morning breath that got him up and into the bathroom. The dark haired teen could hear loud snoring and wondered if he'd have to put up Silencing Charms to be able to sleep tonight.

But then, with how sleepy he was, he probably wouldn't even notice the obnoxious snoring. He reached for the toothpaste but shuffling feet made him pause. He whipped his head around, wondering who'd be up at this time.

But he was greeted with an empty bathroom and sleeping roommates. Harry furrowed his brow. Maybe he imagined it?

Shuffle. ShuffleShuffle.

His eyes widened. He heard it! There was someone here! Someone not asleep and hiding. Suspicious much? Harry held his toothbrush tighter, wondering where he'd left his wand. "Who is it? Come out, you wuss!" He called out, sounding much braver than he felt. After all, his only weapon was a measly toothbrush.

No wait, it could be a deadly weapon, what if this person's afraid of hygiene. Harry grinned, stabbing the toothbrush through the air.

"Really Potter, one would think you'd be much more," Harry looked for the source of the very, _very _familiar voice. "Mature."

Harry frowned. It was so familiar.

"You don't know who I am?" The voice whispered, hot breath ticking his ear. Involuntarily, he shivered. "Like that do you?" The voice chuckled. "What if I," lips ghosted around the skin beneath his ear, and a tongue snaked out to taste. Harry moaned, frozen as he was. "Did this."

Another chuckle brought him out of his stupor. He whipped around and slapped what he thought to be the face of the offender. He then used his toothbrush to poke—everything.

"Ow! My eye!"

When he grew tired, he finally paused, breathing hard. Mostly because of the mental shock he'd gotten. A ghost hitting on him? Well, that was new.

"I am _not _a ghost Potter," The voice drawled.

Harry eeped. Had he said that out loud? "Then? What are you?" He flexed his toothbrush wielding hand. "Not a what, but a who. Come now, you really can't tell?" The voice mocked, and Harry thought harder.

Hand's snaked around his waist, and a hard chest was pressed firmly against his back. He shivered again, but told himself that he was just cold.

Harry struggled against the hold, flinging his arms out. He was sure he hit something but didn't bother to guess what. "Hold still, Potter," The voice grumbled.

"Leave me alone! I want to sleep, you git!" He was spun around in the arms, and the lips he felt before was on him again.

His toes curled and his back arched, before he was then quite suddenly released. "I'll be seeing you then, Harry."

The room was silent.

-

When Draco entered the Great Hall the next day for breakfast, whispers trailed after him. Rumors were circulating the school and Draco was in the middle of it. Along with Diggory and Potter.

Potter.

He'd called Potter 'Harry' yesterday. He felt like jumping up and down and squealing. But no, he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's smirked. And so he smirked at a group of Ravenclaws, leaving them a pile of goo. He sat at his table, ignoring the stares, and started piling his plate with pancakes.

"Are you suicidal, Draco?" He turned bored eyes to his supposedly closest friend, the totally unsupportive and flaw-finding Italian. He ignored the question and returned to his breakfast. He looked up only to pour himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

He grimaced. They really needed to switch their drinks menu. He wondered if he could maybe talk to the house elves. He didn't want to keep drinking this lot of crap for the next three years.

"Draco!" Blaise snapped, unhappy at being ignored. As a pureblood, he too took pride seriously. And being ignored was definitely a blow.

"Yes, Blaise?" Draco raised an eyebrow, clearly smug about being able to crack Blaise by simply being uninterested.

Blaise rolled his eyes, used to Draco's games. "I said, are you suicidal? Diggory's not going to let you off, you know that?" He sipped his pumpkin juice, grimacing.

Draco wondered if he could get Blaise to sign a petition to ban pumpkin juice, then the rest of the school. They wouldn't have to keep drinking the atrocious liquid anymore. Maybe they'd serve wine. Or maybe whiskey.

Mm, whiskey.

Blaise snapped his fingers, annoyance clear on his face.

"Will you focus?!"

"There's nothing to focus on," Draco answered indifferently. "I'm going to make Potter mine and that's that," He paused. "Diggory's not a problem."

A laugh from across then hall made his ears twitch. The perfect laugh, not a giggle and not obnoxious. Draco sighed dreamily as he gazed at Harry—he'd call him Harry (mentally atleast) for they were going to get married and Malfoy's never avoid the inevitable—who was flinging crumbs of his toast at Weasley, no doubt finding his best friend very humorous.

Granger could be seen reprimanding them, and Draco didn't bother trying to figure out for what this time. His eyes were glued to the Gryffindor, mesmerized by the way the light played with his Harry's hair and eyes.

He heard Blaise snort again. He decided to let the reason slip.

He continued watching the Gryffindor, his plate of pancakes and dreams of better drinks forgotten. Harry wore robes that didn't fall off him anymore—Draco thought it was adorable—and looked sexier as his new robes hugged all the right places. His hair was still the bird's nest it had always been, but now looked more like he just got shagged. Draco growled. It was no doubt Diggory's work.

His growl intensified as he watched Diggory seat himself next to Harry. He leaned in for a kiss and Harry happily obliged him. Draco looked at his uneaten pancake before his lips came up in a smirk.

He fisted it, and threw it directly in Diggory's direction. He stood, hands cupped around his mouth, "Foodfight!"

The hall erupted in chaos. He ducked under the table, not stupid enough to go around when there was a food war taking place. Though he wasn't very happy at lowering himself to the floor, he did it all for Harry.

He crawled to the end of his table, and poked his head out. A flying piece of buttered toast flew by him.

_Ew._

Draco pulled the hood of his robe over his head, protecting his hair as he crawled out the doors of the hall. Food was being thrown all around him, and he was surprised he got away unscathed. He was slightly disgruntled as he finally got out of the hall. Perhaps he should've thought his plan through. Like how he should've got someone else to start the foodfight while he watched from a safe and clean distance.

But it was so worth it.

He carefully peeked through the large doors and all he could see were eggs and beans and a whole lot of other crap flying around. He even spotted a shoe somewhere.

"Hey!" Looks like the shoe landed somewhere. He smirked, 'cause he was cool and cool people smirked when other's were hurt.

The Slytherin's were cheating, as always, using charm and spells to throw their food as they hid underneath their table.

Draco applauded them silently, watching them preserve themselves. That was the true way of Slytherin's.

He then looked to The Ravenclaw's, unsurprised to see that they were studying everything, analyzing percentages of getting hit or hitting. That was so utterly _Ravenclaw. _A couple of them even had books in hand. As if foodfight's were something to study. Were there even books for that?

Perhaps in the Restricted Section.

Draco didn't bother with the Hufflepuff's. He could already hear them screaming something about world peace. He snorted, gracefully of course.

Then he turned his gaze to the Gryffindor table, excited at seeing the oh-so wondrous-boyfriend-stealing Hufflepuff covered in left over food.

Instead he saw red.

Diggory was sitting on then floor, protected by the overturned bench and table from flying food with Harry on his lap. That wasn't right. Apparently Draco's plan was failed for Harry was tenderly cleaning off the pancakes that had managed to land on Diggory. He could see Diggory look at Harry lovingly and Harry blushing, looked at him the same.

Like there were flowers and chirping birds around them rather than the eggs and beans. That wasn't how it was suppose to go.

Draco stormed away, unhappy and unsatisfied.

It didn't matter, he had a whole file of ingenious idea's.

-

-

-

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer ; I own nothing but the plot.

Warnings ; SLASH.

-

Harry shifted over to his side, a soft sigh escaping his lips. He couldn't sleep tonight, as usual, having been suffering from bouts of insomnia more and more often. Despite his tiring day, having had to clean up the hall, along with the rest of the students, classes ( which really weren't tiring at all save for Potion's with Snape) and detention in the evening with McGonagall. He missed dinner, not having an appetite and regretted not taking even a little bite.

He could hear his stomach grumble but ignored it, used to the feeling of hunger in the middle of the night. Of course, it couldn't compare to the hunger he'd felt back at the Dursley's and for that, he was forever thankful to Hagrid. The half giant had been his first friend and the person to take him away from the childhood damaging household.

He hummed softly, trying to lull himself to sleep but found that he was much more awake than before. He sighed again, frustrated. He wondered if Cedric was asleep. Almost automatically, his lips curved up into a gentle smile. The Hufflepuff was the sweetest most caring boyfriend he's ever had.

He ignored the fact that Cedric was his _only _boyfriend, and continued singing praises in his head.

Cedric never pushed him for more though Harry knew that he was holding back a lot. He'd seen Cedric's eyes flash with lust (he wasn't _that _naive) and felt the older teen's shiver when they kissed. He felt the way Cedric held back from pinning Harry to the ground when they kissed and he felt the way Cedric would close his eyes and count to ten when it got too much.

There wasn't anyone like him and Harry couldn't help but feel so blessed whenever they were together. Mentally, he kissed the feet of Fred and George Weasley, for introducing him to the handsome seventh year.

They met at the Quidditch World Cup. Harry, who had never before gone or heard of the world wide tournament was in total awe. He was in such awe that he hadn't seen the teen walking straight at him until he was flat on his arse looking up at the most soulful face he'd ever seen.

"Hey-- are you alright?" Harry was sure he was sporting the most embarrassing blush.

Even now, half a year later, Harry would still turn red at the memory. After taking Cedric's offered hand, twin's Fred and George popped in, introducing them. Neither could take their eyes of the other.

Harry buried his face in his pillow, scrunching his face. He must've looked like such a dork. But apperently Cedric liked dorks.

The bed shifted and Harry tensed up. He wasn't moving, but he found himself rolling to the side of the bed, before bumping into something solid. Something solid and invisible. The mattress had a dip in it, where someone was clearly sitting.

Harry gulped. Maybe it was the wanabe ghost from the night before?

"Harry," it whispered.

He was still tense. He looked to his right, where his wand sat, next to the table lamp by his bed. A hand curled around his chin. "Harry," the ghost said again.

A very, very familiar sounding ghost.

Not because he'd encountered it last night but because-- it was just _so _familiar. He knew it was no ghost but he'd call it one. At least until he figured out who it was. Harry pushed at the invisible form, not wanting to be so close to it.

But apperently it had other plans. Strong, lean arms curled around his chest and waist, pulling him closer. He cried out, distressed. "Let go of me! You-- you pervert!"

The ghost said nothing, and that unnerved Harry even more. "What do you want?!" Harry pushed against the ghost, frustrated tears clinging to his lashes.

"Just leave me _alone_!" Harry craned his neck back, trying to stay as far away from the ghost as he could. He was lucky the other boy's slept so deeply. If it weren't for the fact that they slept like logs, Harry was sure they'd have woken up thinking he was mad for screaming at air.

"I can't." It was whispered so softly, so painfully that Harry stopped struggling. He still craned his neck back though, but instead of distress of his fair face, he had a questioning look.

"Why?" He whispered back, finally mindful of his friends slumbering in the room. "Is it an oath? An unbreakable bet? Why?" He sounded a bit impatient, but he couldn't help it. He was flustered and unnerved and uncomfortable.

"Just-- just let me hold you," the arms tightened and Hary gasped. It was so warm, so bloody warm and against his will, Harry leaned into the warmth. His head hit a hard chest, and he nuzzled it, mind hazy. He heard a moan but ignored it, eagerly waiting for sleep to overtake him.

It'd been so long since he felt this comfortable. Even with Cedric, never had he felt such comfort in the arms of his beloved.

Beloved.

Cedric.

He wrenched away from said warmth, guilt and shame eating at his heart. "No, please," Harry's eyes were wide. What _was_ that?

The boy-ghost growled. "He doesn't love you as much as I do," It was said viciously and Harry flinched back, scuttling to the other end of the bed. "And I love you--" The voice softened considerably. "_So much_."

Harry felt the bed shift again and he crossed his arms over his chest, though he knew it would provide him no protection. But it seemed that he needed no protection as he heard the door open and the lock click before he was greeted with silence.

-

Harry went to the Great Hall for breakfast groggy and cranky. Not only did he get little to no sleep that night but he couldn't stop thinking about the ghost-boy. He was confused and frustrated and he didn't like it.

Not. One. Bit.

Harry sat down heavily in between of Ron and Hermoine. They stared at him questioningly but when he just shrugged, they returned to their food, still concerned but unwilling to push. Harry rested his chin in his hand, pushing around his scrambled eggs with his fork. Last night had been . . . interesting, to say the least.

He wondered who the ghost-boy was. And if he'd met him face to face before. But he must have, right? The voice was too familiar to be just a random student walking around admiring him.

Harry snapped out of his musings when he felt eyes on him and he glanced up, surprised (yet not) to find that Draco Malfoy was staring at him intently.

Malfoy. He was another person that continued to plague Harry's mind. After the kiss in the Great Hall, Harry couldn't keep his mind off of him. Everywhere he went he felt those eyes and his mind replayed the memory. Of course, Malfoy could have kissed him simply to piss Cedric off (which Harry thought was very likely), to play a prank thought up by the other Slytherins and a thousand of other things that Harry was sure weren't entirely positive.

There was no doubt that Draco Malfoy was strikingly good looking. He was tall for his age and leanly muscled. His hair was no longer gelled back and for that Harry was immensely grateful. he had sharp silver eyes, a pointed nose and strong jaw. Oh-ho, he was very, very good looking. And they were still only in their fifth year, imagine Malfoy in five.

If it weren't for his rotten attitude, Harry had no doubt that the whole school would be after him. Except himself of course. He already had a wonderful and totally perfect boyfriend by his side.

"Harry?" Hermoine had a concerned look on her face and Harry felt a pang of guilt. He knew his behavior tended to get his friends worried but he really didn't want to push his burdens onto them. They'd already done so much, sticking around was already one of them.

"Yeah, 'mione?"

She put a hand to his forehead, checking for a temperature. "Are you sure you're alright? You've been zoning out an awful lot." Harry shrugged, turning back to his food.

"Not enough sleep I guess," he gave her an apologetic smile but that did nothing to soothe her worries.

"Have your nightmare's come back? Is it Voldermort?"

"Oh, come off it, Hermoine. Leave the bloke alone," Ron interrupted, still chewing. Hermoine looked at him in disgust. "Ron! That's disgusting!"

Ron rolled his eyes, affectively directing Hermoine's sometimes overbearing attention onto him. Harry gave him a look of gratitude before getting up and collecting his books.

"I'll see you guys in Transfiguration, I'm gonna head off to the library for awhile." He left quickly, the sound of Hermoine lecturing Ron on proper table manners trailing after him.

He didn't notice the way the shadows seemed to move around, hiding the figure that followed him all the way to the library.

-

TBC

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot.

Warnings; SLASH, AU

-

-

Draco trailed after Harry silently, casting a silencing spell around him to avoid his footsteps being heard. The halls were empty at the moment as most of the students were having breakfast or still asleep. The predictability of Hogwarts students only made Draco's life a whole lot easier.

He stayed close to the wall and a safe distance away from Harry as to not be caught. After all, what would he say should Harry find Draco Malfoy of all people following him around?

"_I was looking for my fork?" _He didn't think Harry—cue manly giggle—would buy it.

So silently and undetected, he trailed Harry straight into the library.

As he thought, it was empty and totally unoccupied. Draco smirked. Oh, the things he could do.

He watched from the door way as Harry walked deeper into the library, towards the Restricted section. Now why wasn't he surprised? He knew Harry was a rule breaker and he was sure the entering that part of the library was one of the mildest of all the school rules he had broken.

Not paying much mind to the trouble he could get into if caught, Draco followed. He went through twists and turns—who knew Hogwarts had such a large library? —, ducking whenever Harry turned around, eyes narrowed.

Eventually though, Harry grew even more suspicious. He always had a sixth sense, even from when he was little. He could always tell when Dudley was about to play 'Find Harry' or 'Chase Harry'. This was no different. (Apparently though, his sixth sense had a sort of on and off button since he hadn't felt anything from before. Or maybe it was much obvious now.)

Draco noticed Harry walking just a tad bit faster, and he increased his speed too, not wanting to get lost and lose track of the green eyed boy. Abruptly, Harry stopped and whirled around.

Draco managed, in the nick of time, to pull himself behind a towering bookshelf so that he was hidden from Harry's view. His heart beat sped up when he heard footsteps coming in his direction. He didn't know if he wanted to be found out or totally undiscovered.

He hoped that if he were revealed, he and Harry would end up snogging each other's brains out. But alas, he knew it was not meant to be (at least not yet) so he held himself back from pulling Harry into his arms and sucking his face off.

If it weren't for the Silencio he had put up earlier, he was sure Harry would have been able to hear his breathing from a mile away.

He leaned his head against the spines the hard covered books, slightly surprised at the lack of dust. Wouldn't untouched books for over a decade collect over a million piles of dust.

Oh, wait—house elves. Thank god for them.

How do muggles do it? In a way, though Draco still though they were disgusting, simple creatures, Draco admired their ability to. . . not be afraid of germs.

The footsteps were gone so Draco assumed Harry had already left. Sighing in defeat, though relieved at not getting caught red handed, Draco stepped out from behind the bookshelf.

"Got you!" The silver haired teen fell to the floor, head thumping painfully onto the hard tiles. A body lay over him, and hands curled around his throat.

Draco growled, snapping his eyes open to glare at the idiot that dared topple over a Malfoy—and froze. He stared into equally shocked green eyes. Gaping like a fish, Harry stared. And stared and stared abd stared.

"Liking your position?" Draco thrust upwards, Malfoy smirk in place. Inside his chest though, his heart thumped almost painfully.

Harry squeaked and scrambled off of him. Draco missed the warmth immediately.

"M—Malfoy! What're you doing sneaking around like that?!" Harry spluttered, turning an attractive shade of red.

Draco took the time to admire it before standing up himself, dusting off his robes. He stood to his full height, and looking down his nose at the smaller teen, said arrogantly, "The real question is, what're _you _doing groping me?"

Harry's face turned pale before red, then back to pale and straight to green.

_Awh, how cute, _focus Draco. _Be mean, be very mean. _

Draco snorted outwardly though he cooed inside. He could just imagine his father slapping a hand to his forehead in frustration.

"If you wanted it so much, Potter, all you had to do was ask," Draco leered, looking the boy up and down.

Harry felt himself flush, in a way only Cedric could make him. Well, not anymore apparently.

He didn't see the way Draco eyed him, following the flush that disappeared into his collar. "Well, if you won't ask, I'll just be kind enough to give," was all the warning he got before being roughly thrown against the bookshelf Draco had hidden behind. The blonde trapped him with his larger frame and impressive height.

Harry gulped. Malfoy hadn't been this intimidating last year. Maybe he had a growth spurt? Harry frowned, temporarily forgetting where he was and with who, how come he hadn't had his growth spurt. At fifteen he should have already shot up. But instead he was slowly, oh so slowly—and he suspected might stop soon—growing. He wasn't supposed to _grow,_ he was suppose to _shoot._

A growl caught his attention and he glanced fearfully up at Malfoy's predatory eyes. Not good.

Without realizing, Malfoy had caught both his wrists in an iron grip above his head. He diverted his gaze, to embarrassed to look at the blonde.

A rough hand pulled his face forward and he found his lips captured in another pair of demanding ones. His fought against the lips and the grip and _oh. . ._

Cedric!

Harry pushed against the hard chest but only found himself held tighter. In a way it was comforting, Cedric always held him softly, never like this, never like he really _needed. . ._

No, Harry was not unfaithful. Not when he didn't want it.

He didn't right?

-

-

TBC.

Ohmygad, sorry that it's so short! But I've got my exams to keep up with and not a lot of time. T.T

The next chapter will be extra long! To make up for this one.

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot.

Warnings; SLASH, AU.

-

-

He tasted so _good. _Draco was practically purring as his hands roamed the body trapped by his own. He heard Harry moan but was unsure as to whether it was a moan of pleasure of pain. He didn't particularly care as he allowed himself to get high on the taste and feel of everything that was simply Harry.

The younger boy had his eyes clenched shut, as if wanting to deny everything the blonde was doing to him, everything he was _letting _the blonde do. Draco wasn't about to be denied so easily.

He it down onto Harry's plump bottom lip, and he heard the boy gasp. He slipped his tongue into the warm cavern and took his time exploring. His hands came to rest at the slim hips, and his thumb dove underneath the loose shirt to caress the sensitive skin.

Harry arched into him, fisting his robes. Draco felt a momentary satisfaction. Never had he seen, in all the kisses Harry and Diggory shared (right in front of him, by the bloody way!), the kind of passion Harry was currently displaying.

He felt giddy.

At least until with a burst of strength, Harry pushed him off and delivered a sharp slap to his left cheek. Draco turned wide eyes to him, not taking in the beautifully flushed face, hazy green eyes and rumpled appearance.

Slap.

Now he had two red cheeks. Harry was breathing hard, arm still outstretched. "I'm not—"

"I'm not your toy!" Draco's already wide eyes, opened wider. Any bigger and his eyeballs would pop out. "What?"

"You think—you think you can just—just _do _things?" Tears glistened in the edges of green eyes but they never fell. "I'm not a whore! I have Cedric!"

Draco twitched, irritated.

Almost calmly, he stalked closer to the younger boy. He looked terrified, with his shaking shoulders and clasped hands. "Cedric? That wasn't the name you were moaning a second ago," Draco whispered, his grey eyes fierce and definitely _not _calm.

Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised. "That was—that was 'cause you—"

"Don't blame me," Draco leaned down, face to face with the shocked boy. "For not being able to control myself when you promote yourself so bloody well." He gripped the thin arms gently, before running his palms down to intertwine with slender fingers.

Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"I've wanted you," Draco looked straight into green irises. "For so long. Far longer than Diggory," he sneered the Hufflepuff's name, a brief feeling of anger coursing through him.

Harry wrenched himself away from the gentle grasp. "It doesn't matter who's wanted me longer," Harry frowned. "I told you, I'm no one's toy—"

"Harry? Malfoy?" Their heads whipped around, hair flying to the side, almost in slow motion. "'Mione, I was just—"

"Now listen here, Malfoy," Hermoine interrupted before he could defend himself, a scowl on her face, hands on her hips and a little tilt to her bushy haired head. "If you want Harry—"

"'Mione!"

"—then you're going to have to treat him right. Between you and Cedric, I'm currently a Cedric supporter," Draco's eye twitched. "But if you're not going to take this seriously, I suggest you stop. Right. Now." He felt offended. When had he ever done anything half way?

"It's not a joke. I meant what I said," Draco took a deep breath. "I want him," he turned to Harry who was still speechless and not a little bit mortified at Hermoine's actions. "I want you."

Harry suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"Good," Hermoine nodded. "If this ends up in shambles, Malfoy, you won't have _anything_ to call your juniors," with that the fiery Gryffindor stormed away, though not before giving Harry a quick hug.

"Uh," Harry's eyes were still trained onto his second hand shoes; ratty, old things.

"Harry," green eyes looked up from beneath thick lashes. Draco's face was serious, his jaw set and eyes unwavering. "I know you don't trust me," he made no move to step closer. "But for so long I've wanted what my father's wanted," he spoke with a strong voice, as if not only speaking for Harry but for himself as well. "And I've finally found something for myself. So please—don't push me away without letting me try."

Harry turned away. "Harry—"

"You're right, I don't trust you," Harry's words were like ice. "And I don't plan to." He stomped away, much like Hermoine and this time, Draco didn't chase after him. He ignored the slight burn in his chest. He had Cedric and allowing someone to court him was like cheating. He couldn't imagine the pain he'd feel if Cedric allowed Cho to chase after his affections. And he wouldn't do the same.

Draco watched Harry's back as he turned away, leaving him to wallow in his own self pity. He watched the cute little bounce of his pert little bottom—focus.

He wouldn't give up. He hadn't thrown in the towel before and he wouldn't start doing so now. He'd cheat if he had to. He'd trip Harry, make Harry fall in love literally if he had to.

The blonde straightened his robes, crumpled from the hot snog, and strode out of the library. Eyes turned to follow him (obviously the fight between him and Diggory was still a hot topic) but he ignored them all. He would give up a thousand of those stares simply to have one of Harry's.

His shoes made loud tapping noises in the empty hall. Most students were already in class, or spending their free period in the library finishing up last minute homework. He turned into a corner, robes billowing much like Snape's own dramatic billow.

Something collided with his chest and he stumbled backwards, but was able to regain his footing before crashing heavily onto the stone tiles. The something that collided with him wasn't as lucky. Serves it right, he thought with a sneer.

The girl, well he assumed it was a girl given the skirt and blouse and imagine Harry in a skirt, _yums,_ no wait, focus on the girl, scrambled to pick up her fallen books, obviously in a hurry. Draco made no move to help her, he only got on the floor for one person.

He made to walk around her but her angered voice made the Slytherin pause. "Couldn't even lend a hand, Malfoy?"

He looked back, still sneering. "You should've watched where you—" his eyes widened and Cho raised an eyebrow.

"Cho Chang?" His eyes glittered with malicious intent. He turned to face her.

She looked at him bewildered. "Got memory lost now, Malfoy?"

He smirked. "So, _Cho, _I heard you've been having certain problems with another certain Hufflepuff. Draco's brain was working overtime. The answer to all his prayers were here. In the form of _. . .Cho Chang. _Well , he'd take what he got.

"What's it to you Malfoy?"Her black eyes were narrowed suspiciously and she clutched her books tighter to her chest.

"Why don't we help each other out?"

-

-

TBC.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot.

Warnings; SLASH

A/N; Thanks for the reviews! And I _know _I promised a longer chapter last time but I just _had _to stop there. Anyways, this is the other half of the chapter that I cut for the simple reason of wanting an uber cool cliff hanger. I'm sorry! I'm a selfish person. T.T

-

-

Draco awoke happy and utterly thrilled. It had been three days since the accidental meeting with Cho Chang and today was the day they'd put all their careful planning into work.

He pushed the heavy comforter off of him and shivered slightly from the cool air of the dungeons.

As there was no one awake yet, he didn't bother hiding the face splitting grin that was plastered onto his face. He'd have his Harry soon enough and Diggory would be a mere memory—stepped on and trampled by Draco.

He almost hopped up and down in glee but refrained himself.

He wondered if the sun was shining to celebrate the day he'd finally receive his _reward _for his cunning. Salazar would be proud, ecstatic even. The Slytherin founder probably had a thing for Godric so surely he could empathize with Draco.

He hoped she didn't mess up or back down. He'd need her to make this a complete success; Harry in his arms and Diggory-less.

The platinum blonde stretched as he made his way to the bathroom. He took a longer time than usual, wanting to look his best for what could possibly the happiest day of his life.

"What's the occasion?" Draco whipped his head around, surprised. "Blaise! You bloody freak! Make some noise when you walk around," he snapped. "You're like a sodding phantom," he mumble, facing the mirror again.

He heard Blaise chuckle and rolled his eyes. _Italians._

He stepped around the boy, nose upturned, "If you just _have _to know," Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Today's the day Harry'll fall into my awaiting arms!" Draco declared, eyes sparkling.

Blaise was sure, had Draco been in the privacy of his own home, he'd be jumping on his bed, wearing a cape with a fake wooden sword, protecting his damsel doll, Harry (which Blaise knew for a fact that he had one made). He sweat dropped.

The blonde may look older and more matured than his fifteen years. . . but he had the mind of a five year old.

Though Blasie knew, when it was time for it, the blonde could be serious. Though that was few, it still happened. And for that, Blaise was glad. It meant he didn't have to keep an eye out for Draco all the time.

He shook his head.

When he looked back into the dorm room, it was lacking that very blonde.

Draco had zoomed out the door as soon as he was dressed. He made his way to the Great Hall, leisurely. Though inside, he was a ball of hyper activity. Oh, the things he'd do to the green eyed Gryffindor. . .

SLAP.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks and found that he wasn't the only one. His eyes took in the wonderful image; Diggory had a shocked look on his face, eyes wide and mouth gaping, Harry was standing close to him, tense and eyes suspiciously watery. A little ways from them was Cho Chang, looking both guilty and utterly pleased with herself.

Well, it was a little early but he didn't care so long as he got what he wanted. And by the looks of things, he'd get it.

"I—Harry—" Diggory was stuttering. Good, it made him look guiltier.

Harry's tearful glare silenced him. "Harry—" he snapped menacing green eyes towards Cho and the air surrounding him seemed to heat up. Sparks flew from his finger tips and she shrunk back, afraid. This was the boy who'd beat Voldermort; the boy who'd kill them before he could save them if they didn't calm him down.

Thankfully though he seemed to realize this himself as he forced his breathing to slow and ease his tense muscles. Diggory took that as a sign to approach the teen and Draco snorted. _Hufflepuff's._

Harry's eyes blazed the most enticing green, bright and so full of emotion. Involuntarily, Draco let out a soft groan. "Stay away!" Diggory drew his hand back, frowning. He felt bad, he really did, but it wasn't his fault! Cho had come up to him, confessing her affections and he couldn't possibly just turn her away now could he?

Perhaps he shouldn't have hugged her to comfort her broken heart but how was he to know that she would've forced herself onto him. And when she did, he couldn't resist the temptation.

The guilt was eating at him, telling him to beg on his knees for a second chance. He hadn't met anyone like Harry, never met anyone that made him feel the way Harry did but he was only a man.

And any man even with the most beautiful flower would surely stray once in awhile.

But he'd let Harry calm down first. He didn't want to have him junior chopped off just yet.

His eyes watched as the teen he'd sworn his loyalty to walk away, head bowed, unwilling to meet the sympathetic gazes of the student body.

Draco debated with himself. Should he comfort Harry or wait it out.

He was never a patient person.

So he slipped away while everyone turned their gaze from Harry's back to Diggory. The ones who had witnessed the entire spectacle looked at him accusingly and the newer part of the crowd looked on n confusion, asking each other questions.

In an hour, the news would be all over the place. He noticed that Chang was nowhere to be seen.

She probably didn't want to be around when Diggory realized that he'd been played.

Draco smirked. She did well. Very, very well.

Now he just had to finish everything off. So he went off in search of a certain depressed Gryffindor.

-

-

He found Harry sitting on the benches of the Quidditch pitch. He had his face hidden in the crook of his arms, so Draco didn't know if he heard him approaching or not.

He stepped closer, and the wood creaked. Neither moved.

"Leave," Harry's voice was thick and Draco felt himself soften. When he didn't move, Harry looked up, cheeks wet. "Plea--!"

He gaped at Draco and the blonde sighed. He ignored the suspicious gaze as he sat down next to Harry who had scooted further away. Not that he'd been anywhere close to the Gryffindor's personal bubble.

"He's not worth your tears," Draco said, face serious.

Harry turned away, "Sod off, Malfoy." He ignored the sting he felt from Harry's cold tone.

"How can you feel for someone who's so easily pulled in another direction?" He saw the stiffening of Harry's back and continued on despite the warning bells going off in his head. "What do you reckon he thinks of you? You couldn't even satisfy him enough to keep him interested—" Draco was promptly shoved off the bench, a body colliding hard with his.

He wound his arms around the only person it could possibly be and took the full force of the tumble. Despite everything being part of his plan, Harry was already hurt emotionally and he'd be damned if he let the boy be hurt physically as well.

His back ached real bad at the end of it and he groaned, feeling a weight on his stomach. He wasn't even completely focused when hands hauled his head up by his collar. "What do you know!?" Harry's eyes were overflowing with hot tears.

"You don't feel what I do! You've never felt this! It's like a flame growing bigger and bigger!" Harry took a deep breath, arms shaking but his fingers kept the same tight grip on Draco's collar. "I feel like I'm burning and it hurts!" He lowered his head. "It hurts—" Hesitantly Draco raised his arm and laid a palm on Harry's wet cheek.

"I know, I know it hurts," Draco whispered. Harry bit his lip before he leaned into the touch. His grip relaxed and Draco sat up causing Harry to fall into his lap.

Neither felt very bothered by the position as Draco shifted to get them comfortable. He embraced the smaller form and ignored the soft sobs that wrecked through the seemingly fragile body.

He rubbed Harry's back tenderly, whispering sweet nothings to him.

He knew that it was the perfect moment to make his move, to claim Harry. But he couldn't bring himself to take advantage of the Gryffindor's moment of weakness. Maybe later, after the shock of everything wore down he'd approach Harry again.

But not right now. He'd give Harry his support and be the anchor Harry needed.

Perhaps Harry would come to his senses later and despise him all over again, like Potters were meant to, but he'd find a way to get through. For now though, he'd cherish the few moments Harry granted him.

The few moments that showed him what it'd be like to hold him without having him fight back.

And if this plan didn't work, then he'd just come up with another and another and another.

What did he have to lose?

Nothing yet.

-

-

TBC.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot.

Warnings; SLASH

A/N; Thank you for the reviews! I can hear the birds chirping and the moans of our two delicious boy's. ^^

Onward to chapter 7!

-

-

When Harry had finally stopped crying, Draco was numb all over. But he never let go, he never faltered in his comforting. Malfoys weren't known for such tenderness but Harry seemed to bring out hidden traits in people. Even the ones buried so deep that they would seem almost nonexistent.

Harry was now sniffing pathetically, reminding Draco of a kicked kitten.

Aw.

The blonde held the younger boy closer to his chest, delighted in the warmth he felt through their clothes. He wanted to just bask in the glory of having Harry with him and willing but he knew that they'd have to get up soon.

Not because of the morning classes they would surely miss if the two were to sit there all morning but because he felt as if his limbs were about to drop off.

So he shook Harry by his shoulder and was greeted by a depressed groan and a nuzzle of a nose into his shirt. Double aw.

Draco shook him lightly again, this time calling his name as he did. Harry looked up and his eyes were puffy, nose runny and red and lips in the most will-breaking pout. Draco had a hard time controlling himself against the onslaught of an emotionally hurt Harry. He was already cute in general and now, even cuter.

Maybe thinking his future lover was cute while said boy was going through the pain of a betrayal wasn't the nicest thought. . .but since when did Draco have nice thoughts? He smiled to himself and Harry's pout intensified.

Oh no.

His eyes zeroed in on the soft lips. No, Draco, control boy. To hell with control, it hasn't done him any good.

He dipped his head to reach those lips but all he got was air. Harry had leaned back the moment he noticed Draco's train of thought. He didn't remove his person from Draco's grip but avoided the kiss coming his way.

"I—I can't—not yet," Harry stuttered, eyes downcast. He didn't want to meet Draco's eyes, but was forced to when perfectly manicured fingers gripped his jaw gently, tilting his face upwards.

Draco stared at him with cold eyes. Two seconds later, his face softened, though there was barely a change. ". . .Take your time." He pulled Harry back into his chest. While he held Harry gently, his eyes were fiercely glaring up at the sky.

Take your time? TAKE YOUR TIME?!

If his ego wasn't so big, he'd call himself an idiot. "I don't want to get up," he heard Harry mumble. Me neither.

But in the end, the two stood up awkwardly, legs numb from remaining in the same position. They dusted themselves off, and a heavy silence fell on them. Harry turned to face Draco again, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Well, um—thanks for—you know," he gave Draco a tentative smile and made to walk away but stopped when he felt Draco grip his wrist.

He looked at blonde questioningly.

"What," Harry felt his heart pound; Draco had the most intense eyes he'd ever seen. "What's going to happen?"

Draco gestured to the two of them. "What are we?"

As much as he wanted Harry right now, he didn't want to be a rebound either. He didn't want Diggory to haunt Harry's mind when it should be filled with thoughts of Draco and Draco alone. So in this case, letting Harry cool would be best. He couldn't let Diggory wedge his way in though, lest he let all his hard work go to waste.

So he'd keep close to Harry. He had to make sure that Diggory didn't get even the slightest chance by Harry. For right now, Draco was sure Harry would accept him back with open arms. The thought made Draco's blood boil.

One day (preferably today) Harry would realize his irrevocable love for the blonde Slytherin. And when he finally did. . . Draco would shove it into Diggory's face.

Harry was silent for awhile, and despite the flickering emotions in his eyes, he didn't pull away from Draco's hold. He let out a small breath and whispered, "Friends. Let's be friends."

Not what Draco was looking for, but that meant he could speak to Harry freely, right? Without having hexes shot at him whenever he so much as looked at the boy, right? He could have had his hair burnt right off his head and he'd still be grinning. . . on the inside of course.

Harry must've realized this as his own grin slowly crept up. He linked his and Draco's fingers—the blonde almost jizzed right there and then—and said shyly, "You'll have to call me Harry."

Draco squeezed their intertwined hands. "Well, I suppose I'll have to allow you to call me Draco as well," he said teasingly. Their eyes met and it seemed like gravity was pulling them towards each other. . .

"Harry? Harry?! Where are you?!" The two snapped back, Harry uncomfortable and Draco disappointed.

He didn't let that show though.

"You should go. Or the Weasel won't stop 'till lunch," he said, looking away. To his surprise, he heard Harry let out a short giggle. He expected a reprimand for the nickname he'd given Harry's best friend.

He didn't look back though, even when he heard Harry utter a soft goodbye.

But for the first time in quite a while, Draco felt fully satisfied.

And that itself was odd, for he didn't get what he was aiming for when he chased after the Gryffindor. Maybe he was growing up, or maybe because he'd finally gotten through to Harry. Whatever it was, he didn't want it to go away.

-

-

Someone up there must hate him.

His whole body shook in barely suppressed rage as he watched Harry leave his seat to walk over to the handsome Hufflepuff. Where was Professor Snape when you needed him? Diggory stood by the potion labs door, an apologetic look on his face.

Harry looked wary, which he supposed was a good thing, but he was still letting himself be vulnerable around the seventh year. When Harry reached the Hufflepuff, the two began whispering frantically. He saw Diggory reach out an arm to Harry but the Gryffindor swatted it away, looking offended.

Oh, cat fight.

He watched in interest as Diggory continued his attempt at making amends. His eyes glanced off to the side where he knew the Potions Master would be making his appearance. And indeed, within five seconds, the door swung inwards and Severus Snape glided into the room, robes billowing dramatically.

He paused in his glorious entrance when he spotted the two students at the door; at the door not watching him in his utter amazing-ness. That would just. Not. Do.

He sucked in a breath and the students around him put their fingers in their ears, ready for the coming outburst. "Potter! Diggory! You may discuss your liaisons _after _class! Or maybe you would rather have it in detention with me!"

The two stared at him in shock and seemed to be more that a little appalled. Diggory back out the doorway, giving Harry a look that Draco decided he didn't like. Embarrassed and red faced, Harry shuffled back to his seat, hiding hid face into the crook of his arms.

As funny as that was, Draco sincerely hoped that Snape didn't actually want to have. . . liaisons with both Harry and Diggory. It was disturbing and Harry was his. Diggory though. . . no, no one deserved that kind of punishment.

Snape's gaze swept across the class. "Well? What are you waiting for, you insufferable imps? Open your text books and refer to page two-hundred-sixty."

He explained the use of Hellebore and its origin. His voice was drawled and the only person paying attention was the bushy haired Granger. The blonde drifted in and out, more focused on a certain Gryffindor.

Harry wasn't paying their Professor any more attention than he was. He was playing with his quill with his chin in his palm, propped up by his elbow, and as if he could feel Draco's gaze on him, he twisted around.

For the second time that they, gravity pulled them towards each other; Draco leaning across his table and Harry leaning backwards.

The moment was ruined when Harry promptly fell back, forgetting that he was on a stool, and bruised his fragile and very very wanted bum.

The room echoed with the sound of Snape's voice, "Potter! Be careful with that!"

-

-

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot.

Warnings; SLASH

A/N; Reviews have become the very air I breathe so REVIEW and this fic'll update faster and faster! ;DDD

-

-

Harry rubbed his sore arse as he made his way out of the classroom. Really, what the sodding hell's going on with him?

He'd calmed down considerably since the incident with Cedric, perhaps he was a bit too calm. He had by no means forgiven the Hufflepuff but he no longer felt that poisonous sting within him whenever he thought about it.

He felt as though it was merely a dream, or something that had happened not to him but someone else. But no, it _was _him, he saw it, felt the pain and now. . . nothing. It was as if he'd just drifted from it, like he didn't _care._

But that couldn't be, now could it? He loved Cedric—loves—so how is it possible for Cedric's infidelity to not bother him? It did at first—he'd admit—, but now the anger, pain, hurt, betrayal, humiliation just. . .vanished. Like his heart gave them a one-way ticket to Alaska.

And to top it all off, the one to comfort him when it _did _bother him was Ice Prince Draco Malfoy. To think that he'd ever let Mal—Draco hold him so intimately. But for some reason, he just didn't care—or mind—much like the situation with Cedric.

But with Draco, instead of the emotions that should be there, unfamiliar one's took they're place. Where there was suppose to be disgust, there was warmth instead. Where there was suppose to be suspicion, there was comfort. And many, many others that should not be.

A blush graced his cheeks as he thought of their parting. Despite the fact that he was the one that pulled away, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he let Draco kiss him. Maybe they'd be together now? Maybe there wouldn't be a spark and they'd now be left with awkward silences—

But there _was _a spark. Harry was sure he felt it when Draco unexpectedly stole his lips in the Great Hall during dinner and also that time in the library.

He touched his lips absently. There was definitely a spark.

He let Hermoine pull him along to their next class while he drowned himself in his thoughts. He didn't know what he wanted with the Malfoy heir, but whatever it was, it sent tingles down his spine, made his breathing haggard and his mind hazy.

Harry didn't mind it all that much.

He could distantly hear Hermoine berating him for something but a flash of silver caught his eye and he tuned out all over again. Draco was standing by a corridor, arms crossed and looking utterly arrogant. He seemed to be waiting for someone and was tapping his foot impatiently.

Oh, that's right, Draco had Transfiguration now while Harry had Charms with Professor Flitwick. His eyes were glued to the Slytherin, unconsciously softening when they would usually burn with spite. That just goes to show what affection—no matter how minimum—did to Harry. Though who could blame him? He spent half his childhood in an abusive house hold and when he came to Hogwarts he was immediately showered in hero-worship and subjected to gold-diggers at every corner.

Honest and pure affection rarely came to him and when it did, he held onto its thin thread, unwilling to let go. Perhaps he'd have to be a bit more cautious when it came to Draco but he just _knew _the prince wasn't playing him. After all, Harry didn't think he'd swoop so low as to let a blood traitor cry on him just for a little laugh. Plus, he saw the raw honesty in those normally cold eyes.

He let his eyes wonder over the Slytherin, purposely slowing down just to have a longer look. Hermoine noticed the sudden slight resistance and turned to look at him quizzically.

When she glanced over his shoulder she spotted the blonde and with a worried frown, tugged on his hand, "Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry's eyes widened, as if he was caught with his hands down a cookie jar. "What? Yeah, of course I'm alright. What made you think I wasn't? I look alright, don't I? I'm pretty sure I do so there's absolutely nothing wrong—"

She gave him a light pat on his the check, not given to be painful just to get him to stop his rambling. "Harry, is this about Malfoy? You know what I've said on this matter right?" She looked into his eyes searchingly.

"I'm sure it's obvious that I'm no longer on team Cedric and if Malfoy's the one you want," he opened his mouth to protest but she held a palm up, silently asking for his silence. "I'm still not entirely convinced that Malfoy's any better than Cedric but if you're happy with him then I'm—"

"Mione! "

"—behind you a hundred percent," she finished.

He shuffled his feet, and glanced behind him once more. Draco wasn't by the corridor anymore so Harry assumed that his class had already started. As for him, he was sure that he was already late but just couldn't be bothered. The hallways had cleared out already what with classes taking place. Only those few with free periods were seen about, though there weren't many.

"I just—I guess there _something _but I don't know what exactly. I want to figure it out for myself first, 'Mione. I'll deal with this," he sighed tiredly. "don't worry, I can take care of myself."

She looked at him worriedly, a frown causing a crease between her brows. "If you're sure," she sighed. "Whatever it is, Harry, know that I'm here. Though I might not agree with some of your decisions, I'm here and I'll _always_ be here," she gave him a big hug, crushing him in her grip.

He felt tears well up in his eyes though they didn't fall. What had he done to deserve this; this wonderful, wonderful girl despite all her flaws and imperfections? What did I do to deserve someone so willing to bear with me for so long?

"Now stop right there, Harry James Potter." Harry winced. Had he said that out loud?

"Yes, you goof," Hermoine scowled, another crease appearing in between her brows. For a moment Harry wondered how many he could make appear but immediately felt guilty for even thinking to worry or cause stress for the other Gryffindor.

"I—"

"Now listen here, you dense boy, you are in absolutely no way a burden of any sort," she looked at him fiercely and for the first time, Harry realized that his constant self doubt and lack of self esteem truly worry the brown haired girl. The Weasley family probably felt the same, was his second thought.

"We love you, me and the Weasleys and our housemates. We love you and we don't expect anything in return because we know," she cupped his thin face in her palms and the tears clung to his lashes. "Because we know you love us just as fiercely." Salty, wet droplets finally fell and Harry felt himself being pulled into Hermoine's warm embrace. For the second time that day he cried his heart out.

Once for the betrayal of who thought would be the love of his life and another for the realization of a familial love that would always be there.

"So you can pursue Malfoy, no one will ever judge your love," she smiled into his shoulder. "When you love, you love hard."

"And I'm sure he's just the same," she continued softly.

He pulled back just enough to peer into her softly smiling face. "How do you know? How do you know he won't—"

"You two are more alike than you realize." She said nothing else and with a knowing twinkle in her eyes pulled him along again. "Come on! We're late and I'm sure Ron's throwing a fit!"

Harry shook his head and followed after her, banishing thoughts of Draco for the moment. They laughed as they ran through the hallways, rushing to make it to class before it ended completely.

Harry beamed at his friend. Despite her textbook personality, it was safe to say that Hermoine knew more of the matters of the heart than he imagined she would. It was a pleasant surprise, and also a very welcomed one. He was now sure he'd be just fine without Cedric.

Because he had Hermoine, and he had Ron and the Weasleys and his housemates.

There was one other person though that he hadn't included. But he would, Harry just didn't know it yet.

-

-

TBC.

Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot.

Warnings; SLASH

A/N; ohmigod, I'm SO sorry! A **mega thanks** to sonata hirano and Eveyxthexfaerie for pointing out that the previous chapter 9 was a repeat of chapter 8. I've reposted the chapter, the correct one this time so I hope you still enjoy it, despite my carelessness.

-

-

A week passed and things returned to normal. Of course, rumours continued growing, each becoming more and more absurd every time it was passed along to another ear. Draco learned to ignore them, even if he did find a few of them rather humorous.

His relationship with Harry progressed slowly, they were still in that friends-that-flirt-because-there-might-be-something-more stage and he wanted to hasten things up but he'd wait—at least a little bit. He didn't want to scare the Gryffindor off anyways. A contributing factor to Draco's rather surprising show of patience was the lack of need to rush things, especially now that Diggory's out of the picture. And speaking of Diggory, the brunette looked to be utterly miserable.

Draco glanced at the Hufflepuff from the corner of his eyes. The Seventh Year's pale face amplified the black rings around his eyes, and slightly sunken cheeks and a brooding aura made him look all the more pathetic. Draco threw a smirk at him and looked away unaffected when the older teen glared at him.

Cho Chang was just as miserable; after Diggory realized he'd been played, his anger towards losing Harry's trust was directed onto the Asian girl. There was a huge shouting contest, apparently. But Draco wasn't there to witness it—he was busy comforting his dear Harry.

The thought made him giddy.

The day was bright, the sun shining and no clouds floating around to block its rays. Today was also the much anticipated quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The wave of rumours that flooded Hogwarts made this match so much more exciting. The three; Harry, Draco and Diggory were still very much hot topic for the residents of Hogwarts.

They were hoping something epic would occur; perhaps a catfight-on-broomsticks between Draco and Diggory, or maybe Harry running into the blondes arms after winning and Diggory socking him in the nose again. They were drama vultures, these teens and pre-teens—every single one of them.

Well, it wasn't any concern of his. As long as he got Harry then all was well. Diggory wasn't a threat anymore, Harry's friends had somehow, sort-of accepted him though they still gave him disgruntled looks from time to time. Old habits die hard he supposed.

This friendship stage between Harry and him wouldn't last long, he knew. Despite all of Harry's attempts at hiding his blushing and longing eyes, Draco was aware of every single flush and feeling. But he wouldn't push. Harry would come to him, he was sure now. He knew that he wanted to just rip Harry's clothes off and bend him over the stands, but wouldn't it feel so much better if Harry came to him instead?

And that's the only reason he wasn't taking Harry where he stood.

He looked up into the stands, searching for the Gryffindor's lovely face. He saw Blaise waving exaggeratedly to him—ignore—Pansy was making all sorts of crude poses—ignore—the Weasel and know-it-all stared at him stoically—well if they were there, then Harry had to be close by. His eyes scanned around them and a smile graced his usually frowning lips.

Harry sat above the two, in between the Weasley twins. He looked absolutely delectable with wind blowing through his dark hair, flushed face and brilliant green eyes. Thoguh there was a little something ruining the perfect picture he made—Fred Weasley—or was it George Weasley?—whatever, one of the twins had their arm around the smaller Gryffindor's slim shoulders. Draco's jaw visibly twitched as he glared at the free hand creeping along Harry's thigh.

Draco swore it was fate when Harry glanced down into the pitch, eyes immediately drawn to the Slytherin. And there it was; the cute dimpled smile that just brightened up the younger teen's lovely face, the eyes that were like windows to his ever benevolent heart, and the little shrug of the shoulders that seemed bashful and shy but was actually a sign for Draco to—_censor._

Sorry, this is t-rated. And Draco's thoughts were anything but.

The blonde's mind should never, ever be exposed to young children and old adults that suffer from heart problems. Also, they shouldn't be exposed to hormonal teenagers. . . and hormonal young adults. . . and _adults. . ._ and anyone at all.

Draco gave Harry a confident wink and was awarded a pretty blush spreading from the cheeks down a long, supple neck and disappearing into the folds of wizarding robes.

Damn.

He heard Dean Thomas announce the players and he quickly straddled his broom, adjusting himself into a comfortable position. One by one the Slytherins flew onto the field, as their names were called, smirking and confident. Draco let himself be pulled into the excitement as the cheers around them escalated with every player introduced.

When it was his turn, he maneuvered his broom to the Gryffindor stands, and squeals erupted. He stopped just in front of Harry, beat a fist against his and declared, "This one's for you."

Harry blushed prettily and Draco would've rather spend discover every possible way to make Harry blush like that until he felt the hot sting of a very intense glare on the back of his neck.

Glancing down towards the Hufflepuff players, he noticed Diggory spitting flames at him. With a sniff and an up turned nose, a soft smile to Harry, he joined his fellow team mates.

"Focus, Malfoy. Don't let Potter's pretty face distract you from the game," Adrian Pucey gave him a slap on the back. The blonde shrugged, "He's the reason I'm even playing this game."

The Slytherin players ignored that. It seemed they still weren't all that comfortable with Draco's choive of love interest. Draco snorted. Closed minded fools, he thought.

How could you _not _love Harry Potter?

Before he could start sprouting out poetic nonsense and the likes (mentally, of course) an exceptionally wild cheer stole Draco's attention. He turned around. The crowd was screaming for Diggory.

A Diggory with his lips on Harry's.

WHY DOES HE HAVE HIS LIPS ON HARRY'S?

Not for the first time, Draco's vision was taken over by blinding rage. His anger was so intense that he didn't notice his teammates slowly back away from him, shooting nervous glances at each other. A sudden hush fell over the stands, and the spectators leaned over their seats, a drama hungry look in their eyes.

Like an arrow, Draco sped towards his Harry, who still had his lips locked Diggory's, obviously shell shocked. With a vicious snarl, Draco shoved the Hufflepuff off Harry with his shoulder, causing Cedric to slip off his broom. Luckily with his seeker reflexes he managed to grab hold of the broom, hanging dangerously high above the solid ground.

Draco sneered down at him, eyes blazing before grabbing Harry by the front of his ropes, ignoring the Weasley twins and their alarmed looks.

Harry let out a gasp as he was pulled unresistingly onto the front of his broom. Ron Weasley shot to his feet, a scowl on his freckled face."Now wait a minute, Malfoy--!" apparently the younger Weasley male had finally had enough of him manhandling his closest friend. But before he could start shouting his head off, Hermoine shushed him and gave Draco a small nod.

Well he had her blessings. Joy.

He looked down at Harry, gaze fierce. Green eyes stared back unflinchingly. Slowly, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and hid his face into the blonde's neck. "Let's go then," He whispered.

With one last glance at Granger and the Weasleys (all three of them), Draco took off, away from the pitch. Cedric Diggory still hung from his broom,desperately trying to slip a leg over the thick wood. Unfortunately for him, no one was paying enough attention to help him out.

The spectators had all their interest on Harry and Draco; girls sighing and boy's grumbling about just wanting the game to bloody start though they were guiltily watching the soap opera worthy scenes unfold with interest. The professors smiled knowingly. But the Slytherin quidditch players however had a more pressing problem with Draco running off with the Golden Boy.

"Our seeker!"

-

-

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers; I own nothing but the plot.

Warnings; SLASH

A/N; Erh, how long has it been? Two months? Around there, I think. I'm sorryyy for the late update. I don't _mean _to be lazy but I guiltily admit that _I enjoy reading as opposed to writing. _I'm sure loads of you do too!

At least, I think so.

Anyway, I couldn't just leave everyone hanging now could I? That would be just cruel. ;/

So here you go, my hard work and dedication (though it came slow) !

* * *

They landed near the lake, and a soft breeze blew past. Neither said anything as Draco laid his broom against a tree before pulling Harry by the hand to sit. He dropped down gracefully, his back supported by a wide bark with Harry seated comfortably in between his long legs.

The comfortable silence continued for awhile but both new they had much to talk about. Well, Harry thought they had much to talk about. Draco thought all was settled. Harry was obviously his, Diggory was hanging by a broom (snicker) and the Slytherins wouldn't dare go against him. He pressed his nose against Harry's neck, and placed a chaste kiss against the warm skin.

He felt a shiver run through the smaller body and smirked.

With gentle fingers, Draco tilted Harry's face towards his and promptly plunged in. There was no taste like Harry's, and Draco basked in the fact that he was the only one with the privilege to abuse his taste buds this way. The dark haired boy let loose a small moan and Draco thought he might've lost it.

Luckily—or not—Harry pushed against his chest, breaking free from the surprise kiss. His cheeks were flushed and lips slightly swollen. The blonde had to admit that he loved the debouched look on Harry most. Despite the pressure against his chest, Draco kept his arms locked around the smaller teen. He'd waited _so _long, and wasn't about to let Harry loose, not even for a little physical space.

"Shouldn't we—uh—talk a bit? About—you know," Harry was blushing a delightful red. Draco's lips curved upwards in the softest, most _seemingly _angelic look that Harry had ever seen. He was bewitched. It's with this expression that Draco whispered, softly, "There's nothing to talk about. Nothing but you, and me." He clutched Harry tighter to him.

With stars in his eyes, Harry replied, sounding quite distracted, "But Cedric, and your father—"

Draco hushed him with a soft kiss. Harry's eyes slipped halfway shut, his green irises barely visible. "We're here now, and that's all that matters. They don't mean anything to me. You do, _only you,_" And Harry fell right into his spell. He'd wonder later when Draco Malfoy became so good with words, so _romantic. _But that would be later, without the distraction of the suave blonde.

So Harry let himself be silenced, enjoying instead the feel of the warm body against his.

They made a beautiful picture, curled together under a large oak tree, its leaves falling softly around them. Their fingers were intertwined, signifying nothing and everything.

The rest of the day passed blissfully, and they made their way back into Hogwart's walls near evening. Deciding to join their fellow peers for dinner, the two headed straight to the Great Hall. As per usual, heads turned and voices dimmed as soon as they stepped in.

Harry ignored the stares and focused instead on Ron and Hermoine. His closest and longest friends sat at their usual spot, helping themselves to the house elves cooking. Harry couldn't help but grin. If there was anyone who understood his hate for the spotlight, it would be these two. They paid him no extra attention, treating him as they always did though he could sense Ron tensing as he made his way towards them—Draco in tow.

He looked back at his boyfriend—lover?—and noticed his gaze elsewhere.

Following the older teen's line of sight, he saw Cedric sitting with his Hufflepuff friends. Well, nothing out of the ordinary, Harry thought. But looking closer, he noticed the bronze haired senior had a cast on his left arm. Harry winced. He must've fallen off his broom after all.

. . .Wait a minute, how did Cedric get out of the infirmary so fast? When he broke a bone—which happened quite often—Madam Pomfrey kept him in that god forsaken infirmary for days! Harry felt cheated. And when Harry felt cheated, Harry pouted.

"Now, now, enough of that. You'll make people want to kiss you," Draco's voice was awfully close to his ear and Harry squeaked. It was a manly squeak, mind you, but a squeak nonetheless. Giving his head a small shake, Harry composed himself before continuing his stride to the Gryffindor table. He ignored Draco's low chuckle.

Gasps echoed as the Gryffindor's reluctantly made room for both Harry and Draco. The blonde sat on Harry's right, with the youngest Weasley boy across from him while Hermoine remained on Harry's left.

Slowly, the hall diverted their attention elsewhere when Harry and Draco made no new moves. Most of them though, were merely feigning disinterest.

Harry greeted Ron and Hermoine quietly, while Draco piled up his plate with more than he could eat. Hoping that Draco would share with him rather than make him eat the whole thing himself, the Gryffindor turned the rest of his attention to his two closest friends. "Um," he began after the short pleasantries.

"I know—I know it's a bit weird, and uh, sudden," he cast a glance a Ron, who looked back at him stoically though not disapprovingly. Well, that had to be a good sign, right? "But what I feel for Draco, its—I can't even put it into words," he ran a hand through his already ruffled hair. Why was he making this longer than it needed to be? He should just tell Ron and Hermoine that he wanted Draco, and Draco wanted him and that would be that.

Harry felt the blonde Slytherin grasp his free hand underneath the table and smiled slightly. Feeling a burst of courage, Harry spat out the first thing that came to mind. "I want to shag Draco."

He must've said it a tad louder than he meant to because quite suddenly the hall fell into shocked silence once more. Harry almost groaned, but managed to bite his lips instead. Ron and Hermoine looked at him, eyes wide. They mustn't have been expecting that. He could hear Seamus Finnegan chocking in the background. Actually, there a few coughs going around. One particularly loud cough, curse and scream came from the Hufflepuff table.

And Draco—Draco was shaking so hard it was almost scary. Worried that the older teen might've taken it as an insult, Harry squeezed the pale hand in his. Draco looked up and Harry reared back.

His face was so red that it wasn't Malfoy-like _at all. _Draco was trying so hard not to laugh that his cheeks were puffed out and his eyes teary. Harry thought he looked _adorable. _But he wouldn't tell the other teen that, no way. He'd probably get a, "We Maylfoy's are not _cute, _we are striking and devilishly handsome."

"Listen, mate, if he's," Harry's head snapped towards Ron. The red-head jut a thumb at Draco. "What you want, then I guess—I guess I can live with it," Ron looked down, blushing at how corny he must've sound. "I mean, it'll take a while, but we've been through a whole lot. And I am. Not. Going to waste all the years I saved your scrawny little ass over an argument over your choice of," he paused, searching for the right word. "Pet."

Harry lips curled up in a wide, face splitting grin. Draco had stopped his failed attempts at controlling his laughter and was instead glaring mildly at Ron, affronted while Hermoine sent him pleased grins. Everyone else—they could just shove it.

He had all he'd ever wanted, Harry glanced at Draco, plus a little more and there was no need for anything else. He was happy, more than satisfied, a feeling he hadn't believed was possible for a little freak like him back with the Dursleys, but he was. And he hoped that karma would bite those arseholes where it hurt.

God knew where he'd end up tomorrow, but today, he was exactly where he wanted to be.

* * *

FIN.

Omg, it's over. ;O You know, when I started this chapter, I hadn't planned for it to end. . . but it did. And I'm SO shocked. It sort of just closed. By itself. Er, ANYWAYS, I hope you guys enjoyed reading! And please, REVIEW. ;DD

Ta!


End file.
